letsplaymarkusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
LETSPLAYmarkus
'LETSPLAYmarkus '(auch NeoSunLPM; bürgerlich Markus Hetterich;*24.06.1989 in Darmstadt) ist ein Let's Player der Videoplattform YouTube und dort seit 2010 aktiv. Sein Schwerpunkt liegt auf Nintendo Spielen und er ist einer der meistgesehenen deutschen YouTuber und der größte Sonic YouTuber in Deutschland. Geschichte Erste Lebensjahre Am 24. Juni 1989 wurde Markus in Darmstadt geboren. Im Alter von zwei Jahren spielte er das erste Mal Sonic the Hedgehog für den Sega Mega Drive. Berufsleben Im Jahre 2005 erlangte er die Mittlere Reife und begann eine Berufsausbildung als Energie- und Gebäudetechniker, die er erfolgreich im Januar 2009 mit Erfolg abschloss. Er hatte wenig Zeit zu zocken, was später auch ein Mittgrund für seine Entscheidung war, mit YouTube anzufangen, um die Spiele nachzuholen. Beruflich arbeitete er noch bis 2014 in seinem Familienbetrieb für Brandschutztechnik mit. Anfänge auf YouTube Im September 2005 (also im Gründungsjahr von YouTube) hatter er bereits einen Kanal auf der Plattform namens "MH891". In seinem ersten Video öffnete er das Playstation Spiel "Dragon Ball Ultimate 22". Diese Videos findet man jetzt auf seinem Kanal "TheLPMarkus2". Nachdem MH891 aus urheberrechtlichen entfernt wurde erstellte er mehrere Kanäle, darunter auch "MH891soccer", seinen ältesten noch existierenden Kanal. 2007 erstellte er die Kanäle "KingofSoccerHistory" und "SVDarmstadt1898", die immer noch zu finden sind. 2009 wurden weitere Kanäle von ihm wegen Copyright-Verstößen gelöscht, weil er dort Folgen von Pokemon -Animes hochlud. Darunter waren die Kanäle CyberSchiggy, CyberTurtok, CyberMewtu. Erste Let's Plays Im Herbst 2009 fand LPM den Kanal "AndaGalant" und wurde dort erstmals auf (Pokemon) Let's Plays aufmerksam. Anfangs hatte er jedoch nicht das Equipment um aufzunehmen und vergaß deshalb die Let's Plays wieder. Als er in einem GBA-Level von "Yoshi's Island" die 100% nicht schaffte wurde er auf "Suishomaru" und "zugzuj" aufmerksam und diese halfen ihm per PN. Am 19. Mai 2010 erstellte er dann den Kanal "LETSPLAYmarkus" und lud dort seit dem 22. Mai 2010 täglich Videos hoch. Sein erstes Projekt war Super Mario 64. Dadurch erzielte er nach nur einer Woche die 100 Abonnenten und nach ungefähr zwei Monaten erreichte er die 1000 Abonnenten. Als er die 5.000 Abonnenten erreichte machte er im Dezember 2010 ein Video mit PhunkRoyal, Geilkind, lookslikeLink, TheEmero und weiteren. Bei 7.000 Abonnenten machte er ein Video mit iBlali. Damals versuchte Markus mit TGN eine Partnerschaft zu schließen, jedoch weigerten diese sich, weil er bereits zwei Strikes hatte. Der Erste der beiden bekam er durch ein von ScreenTeamShow, obwohl er eine Genehmigung hatte und den zweiten Strike durch ein Video von Disney Micky Epic. Durch diese Umstände wechselte Markus auf seinen Kanal "NeoSunLPM" und lud dort fast 2.000 Videos hoch, um weiter machen zu können. Dort wurde er den schließlich Partner von TGN, jedoch verlor er viele Abonnenten, weil nur 6.000-16.000 Abonnenten wechselten. Nach einem Jahr hatte er jedoch wieder 16.000 Abonnenten. Weiterhin lud er jeden Tag ein Video hoch, meistens mit Nintendo Spielen. 2012 war er auch der erste Let's Player weltweit mit astreinen 3DS-Let's Plays per entsprechender Capture Card. Umbruch 2013 benannte er den NeoSunLPM Kanal wieder in LETSPLAYmarkus um und taufte den alten LETSPLAYmarkus Kanal Oldchannel Letsplaymarkus. Im März 2013 zog Markus in seine erste eigene Wohnung. Am 30. Juli 2014 erreichte er die 100.000 Abonnenten. Twitch Start Am 15. Mai 2016 erreichte er dann 200.000 Abonnenten. 2017 zog er wieder aus seiner 3-Zimmer Wohnung aus, da er mittlerweile eine Freundin hatte und das Kind auch das Kind schon da war. Dann lebten sie in einer 4-Zimmer-Wohnung. Ab dem 12. April 2018 streamte er immer wieder auf Twitch. Twitch benötigte er als Einnahmequelle, da er ja hauptberuflich Let's Player ist und spielte dort Spiele mit den Abonnenten wie Mario Kart oder Super Mario Maker. Auch streamt er alte Spiele, auf die er einfach Lust hat. Neue Spiele sind nur auf YouTube zu finden. Um auf Twitch mehr Zuschauer zu bekommen startete er mit einer Facecam, die er später auch auf YouTube einsetzte. Anfangs wurden die Streams noch auf seinem Hauptkanal hochgeladen, jedoch benannte er bald den alten LETSPLAYmarkus Kanal in LETSPLAYmarkus Streamaufzeichnungen um und veröffentlicht nun dort die Streams. Gaming Markus hat viel Erfahrung in alten Spielen aus seiner Kindheit und spielt diese meistens zu 100%. Neue Spiele spielt er blind und failt deshalb teilweise sehr. Er hat ein großes Wissen und ist deshalb doch meistens sehr gut. Hobbys Er ist Fan der Mannschaft SV Darmstadt 1898 und war von 2007 bis 2016 auch öfters auf Spielen. Er sammelt Filme und besitzt deshalb auch unheimlich viele Blu-rays. Familie und Freundschaften Jacqueline Hetterich Jacqueline ist die Frau von Markus und in einem Restaurant tätig. Markus hat mit ihr bereits zusammen aufgenommen und bekam auch im November 2015 ein Kind mit ihr. Markus Sohn Markus Sohn wird meistens aus der Öffentlichkeit gezogen, wurde jedoch im November 2015 geboren und hatte schon im Alter von drei Jahren Interesse an Spielen wie Sonic. LetsPlayerAdo LetsPlayerAdo ist ein guter Freund von Markus. Beide kennen sich seit 2010 und trafen sich öfters im Stadion. Beide waren auch zusammen auf der Gamescom 2014. ZSleyerLP ZSleyerLP erstelte vom Herbst 2012 bis 2014 die Thumbnails für LPM. Seit 2014 macht Markus es jedoch selbst. Dominik Dominik ist ein Freund von Markus, der auch als Dome bekannt ist. Er besitzt keinen eigenen YouTube Kanal, zockt jedoch immer wieder mit Markus. Gronkh Gronkh schrieb im Jahre 2011 noch regelmäßig Kommentare bei LPM, jedoch endete das irgendwann. Projekte Hier findest Du alle Projekte. Die Zahl in den Klammern zeigt an, wie oft LPM das Spiel schom gezeigt hat. Wenn die Tonqualität oder generell die Qualität nicht gut ist macht Markus das Let's Play nochmal. Super Mario * Super Mario 64 (3) * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (2) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (2) * Super Mario World (2) * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2) * Kaizo Mario World * New Super Mario Bros. DS (2) * Super Mario Sunshine (2) * New Super Mario Bros. Wii 2 * Super Mario 3D Land (2) * New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2) * New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Mario Galaxy * New Super Luigi U * Super Mario Bros. * Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii * Super Mario 3D World (2) * Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels * Super Mario 64 DS * Super Mario Bros. X * Super Mario Maker * Super Mario Maker for 3DS * Super Mario Run * Super Mario Odyssey * Newer Super Mario Bros. DS * New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe * New Super Luigi U Deluxe * Super Mario Maker 2 Yoshi * Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 * Yoshi's Island DS * Yoshi's New Island * Yoshi's Wolly World * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Yoshi's Story * Yoshi's Crafted World Mario Kart * Mario Kart Wii Online * Mario Kart Wii CTGP Revolution * Mario Kart 7 * Super Mario Kart * Mario Kart 64 * Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Kart DS * Mario Kart 8 * Mario Kart 8 Online * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Mario Party * Mario Party 10 * Super Mario Party Paper Mario * Super Paper Mario * Paper Mario Sticker Star * Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor * Paper Mario 3D Land * Paper Mario: Color Splash Mario & Luigi * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Luigi's Mansion * Luigi's Mansion (2) * Luigi's Mansion 2 (2) * Luigi's Mansion 3DS Sonstiges * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Mario Tennis Aces Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog (2) * Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I (3) * Sonic Colours (2) * Sonic Adventure DX * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (2) * Sonic 3 & Knuckles (2) * Sonic Adventure 2 Battle * Sonic Generations (2) * Sonic the Hedgehog CD (2) * Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II (2) * Sonic Advance * Sonic Advance 2 * Sonic Advance 3 * Sonic Heroes (2) * Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 * Sonic und die Geheimen Ringe * Sonic Rush * Sonic Lost World * Sonic Unleashed * Sonic Generations 3DS * Sonic Adventure * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Hacks * Sonic Boom: Lyrics Aufstieg * Sonic Boom: Der zerbrochene Kristall * Sonic Boom: Feuer & Eis * Sonic Mania * Sonic Forces * Sonic the Hedgehog 8-Bit * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 8-Bit * Sonic Chaos * Sonic Triple Trouble * Sonic Blast * Sonic Pocket Adventure * Sonic Mania Plus * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Team Sonic Racing Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong Country (2) * Donkey Kong Country 2 (2) * Donkey Kong Country 3 (2) * Donkey Kong Country Returns (2) * Donkey Kong 64 (2) * Donkey Kong (Game Boy) * Donkey Kong Land * Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze * Donkey Kong Jungle Beat * Diddy Kong Racing Pokemon * Pokemon Feuerrot (Threegether) * Pokemon Gold (Threegether) * Pokemon Bloody Platin * Pokemon Rubin (Threegether) * Pokemon Blattgrün * Pokemon Y * Pokemon Feuergrün * Pokemon Snap * Pokemon HeartGold * Pokemon Omega Rubin * Pokemon Schwarz * Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon * Pokemon Blau * Pokemon Schwarz 2 * Pokemon Mond * Pokemon Diamant * Pokemon Ultrasonne * Meisterdetektiv Pikachu * Pokemon X * Pokemon Let's Go, Pikachu! Yo-kai Watch * Yo-kai Watch * Yo-kai Watch 2: Kräftige Seelen * Yo-kai Watch 2: Geistige Geister * Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Rote-Katzen-Kommando * Yo-kai Watch 3 * Yo-kai Watch 4 Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Raging Blast * Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo Zelda * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD * The Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Super Smash Bros. * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2) * Super Smash Bros. 3DS * Super Smash Bros. Wii U * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pikmin * Pikmin (2) * Pikmin 2 (2) * Pikmin 3 * Hey! Pikmin Wario * Wario Land 4 (2) * Wario Ware: Smooth Moves (2) * Wario Land * Wario Land: The Shake Dimension * Virtual Boy Wario Land * Game & Wario * Wario Ware Inc.: Mega Party Game$ * Wario Ware: Touched! * Wario Land 2 * Wario Land 3 * Wario World * WarioWare Gold Professor Layton * Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder * Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant Kirby * Kirby's Adventure Wii * Kirby Triple Deluxe * Kirby: Planet Robobot * Kirby's Blowout Blast * Kirby Star Allies Banjo * Banjo-Kazooie (3) * Banjo-Tooie (3) * Banjo-Kazooie: Gruntys Revenge * Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube locker * Banjo-Dreamie Metroid * Metroid: Other M * Metroid Zero Mission * Super Metroid * Metroid Fusion * Metroid Prime * Metroid: Samus Returns Resident Evil * Resident Evil Zero * Resident Evil * Resident Evil 2 * Resident Evil 4 (2) * Resident Evil 5 * Resident Evil Revelations * Resident Evil 6 * Resident Evil HD * Resident Evil Revelations 2 * Resident Evil Zero HD * Resident Evil Revelations HD * Resident Evil 7: Biohazard * Resident Evil 2 Remake Oddworld * Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee * Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus (2) * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee * Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty South Park * South Park: Der Stab der Wahrheit * South Park: Die Rektakuläre Zerreissprobe Animal Crossing * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer Disney * Disney Micky Epic * Donald Duck in Maui Mallard * Der König der Löwen * Aladdin * DuckTales Remastered Shantae * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse * Shantae: Risky's Revenge * Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Splatoon * Splatoon * Splatoon 2 Conker * Conker: Live & Reloaded * Conker's Bad Fur Day Sonstiges * Minecraft (3) * Kurukuru Kururin * Burger Time Deluxe * Holy Magic Century * Giana Sisters Twisted Dreams * Eternal Darkness * Beat Ball * Freedom Planet * Youtubers Life * Rhythm Paradise Megamix * Empire Earth * Project Octopath Traveler * Fox n Forests * Spyro Reignited Trilogy * Yooka-Laylee * UEFA Euro 2012 * FIFA 15 * Tomb Raider * Until Dawn * Little Nightmares: Complete Edition * Detroit: Become Human * Undertale * Deltarune * Nintendo Land * NES Remix 2 * Tomodachi Life * The Lego Movie Videogame * Miitopia * Die Schlümpfe * Star Fox Adventures (2) * F-Zero GX (2) * Rayman Legends * Ristar * Bomberman 64 * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy * Pac-Man und die Geisterabenteuer * Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash * Earthbound * Dead or Alive 5 * Harvest Moon * Pilotwings * Fast Racing Neo * Fantasy Life * Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled * Portal * A Hat in Time * Portal 2 * Man of Medan Siehe auch * YouTube Wiki Kategorie:Männliche Personen Kategorie:Geburtstag am 24. Juni Kategorie:Geboren 1989 Kategorie:Geboren in Darmstadt Kategorie:Wohnort in Darmstadt Kategorie:YouTuber Kategorie:Streamer Kategorie:Influenzer Kategorie:Energie- und Gebäudetechniker Kategorie:Brandschutztechniker Kategorie:Verheiratet Kategorie:Befreundet mit Domtendo Kategorie:10+ Abonnenten Kategorie:100+ Abonnenten Kategorie:500+ Abonnenten Kategorie:1.000+ Abonnenten Kategorie:5.000+ Abonnenten Kategorie:10.000+ Abonnenten Kategorie:50.000+ Abonnenten Kategorie:100.000 Abonnenten Kategorie:200.000+ Abonnenten Kategorie:250.000+ Abonnenten Kategorie:Gegründet 2010 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:TNG Kategorie:BroadbandTV Kategorie:Vertreten auf YouTube Kategorie:Vertreten auf Facebook Kategorie:Vertreten auf Twitter Kategorie:Vertreten auf Instagram Kategorie:Vertreten auf Twitch Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Elter Kategorie:Darmstadt-Fan Kategorie:Befreundet mit LetsPlayerAdo Kategorie:Befreundet mit ZSleyerLP